Power of the Clawfoot Bathtub
by Watermaiden15
Summary: Erza, Lucy, Wendy and the others check into the Hills Hotel and to Erza's surprise, the rooms have clawfoot bathtubs. Erza's admiration of the tub ends up causing her to go crazy when she finds out that Lucy took a shower instead.


Note: This takes place during the movie The Phoenix Priestess.

Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Eclair and the others checked into the Hills Hotel. As everyone split up between three rooms, one for Lucy, Eclair and Momo, one for Natsu, Gray and Happy and the last for Erza, Wendy and Charle. As Erza, Wendy and Charle entered their room, the first thing Erza did was look at the bathroom to see what kind of tub it had which is usually the first thing Erza does and looks forward to the most. As Erza entered the bathroom and opened up the shower curtains to reveal the bathtub behind it, Erza shouted in joy telling Wendy to take a look immediately. Erza happily held both of her hands together and had sparkles in her as Wendy walked in to see the white wide cast iron clawfoot bathtub. Wendy with a smile on her face says that it looks lovely and that she has never taken a bath in a tub like that before. Erza happily said back that these types of bathtubs are very rare and that this is an extremely lucky opportunity for them to get to bathe in a clawfoot bathtub. Erza then says that shes gonna get the tub running because they are gonna take a bath together and experience this amazing bathtub together.

Erza turned the taps of bathtub filling in with hot water and putting the plug into the drain. Already wearing just a white towel, Erza is seen sitting on the side of the toilet and watching the tub fill in admiration of how majestic the clawfoot tub is with Wendy and Charle watching Erza's reaction from outside the bathroom door. They then watch Erza quickly walk out of the bathroom and dig through her large amount of luggage that she always brings every trip. She takes out a bottle and walks back into the bathroom. Wendy follows Erza back to the bathtub and sees Erza pour some of the contents of the bottle into the running bathwater which then after starts making lots of fluffy bubbles in the water. Erza says that its bubble bath and that bathing in such a legendary tub is differently an occasion that would require it.

Over to Lucy and Eclair when they entered their room, Lucy was in the mood for a simple shower being stopped from taking one earlier back when she was heading home before meeting Eclair and getting involved in this new situation their in. Lucy first stripped her clothes off right in the room and put a white towel on telling Eclair that she is going to take a shower. Lucy entered the bathroom and dropped the towel and saw the nostalgic site of clawfoot tub and thought to herself that its been awhile since she's seen one of those. Lucy who was butt naked stood into the clawfoot bathtub and turned the taps to start the shower. Even though Lucy likes baths as of recently she became more of shower girl. During the trip for the Grand Magic Games she mostly took showers and only took a bath about 2 times that whole week not counting the one that she took at the castle before preparing for the banquet for helping save the kingdom from the dragon attack. After turning off the water Lucy was worried about Eclair, getting out and drying herself off, Lucy came out and told Eclair that she can go take a shower now paying no acknowledgement to the clawfoot tub in the bathroom. The room suddenly went black and assassin came in attacking them causing them to run out the window of the hotel room to escape the assassin.

Back in Erza's room, the bubble bath is complete with Erza crossing her legs and leaning back fitting perfectly in the oval shape at the end of the bathtub leaning both her arms on the edges with a heavenly relaxed look on her face. Wendy who just got naked now goes to get in the other side of the tub grabbing the edge with both hands and trying to pull herself up while stretching one of her legs up and trying her hardest to get into the tub. Still being a small girl, the clawfoot tub was almost as tall as she is making the phrase climbing into the bathtub literally be climbing making it the tubs only flaw for people who are smaller. Once Wendy finally got into the tub, she plopped her perfectly round butt checks on the rim of the tub with her feet in the water. Wendy pulls up her long hair and starts tying it in a ponytail while looking over at Erza and telling her that other than the fact that it insults her height its a very lovely bathtub while Erza agrees saying there is no other kind of tub as perfect. Charle was in the tub too already before Wendy got in and was in a happy state as well despite how stuck up she usually is. Erza looks over at Wendy and notices that she is still sitting on the rim of the tub and asks why she hasn't gotten all the way in the water yet which Wendy replies by saying that the cold cast iron on her bum is the greatest thing she has ever felt and that she doesn't want to get off. Charle looks over at Wendy and sees that she has the biggest smile that she has ever had on her face and that no bath they have had together in the past had her smiling that much.

Wendy eventually eased all the way into the bubbles on the opposite side of the tub as Erza. At this point Erza was completely reclined back with her head leaning all the back looking at the back ceiling towards the door. Erza slowly said to Wendy "I think i'm gonna get out now, I'll take one last bath tomorrow morning before saying good bye to to this sweet bathtub". Erza stood up tall in the tub with legs open getting ready to get out, Wendy who was still submerged in the water says that she still wants to stay in the tub for a bit longer since the water is still hot and all the bubbles haven't dissipated yet. Once Erza stepped out of the bath and started drying herself off by rubbing a white towel back and forth against her butt, Wendy shifted to the other side of the tub which was now free where she can lay back against the nice oval shape. When Erza saw Wendy's pajamas laying out she ex-quiped and copied to the same kind in her size and then yells out to Wendy "Don't forget to shampoo your hair, also pull the plug once you get out". Charle left the tub as well but Wendy stayed in the tub for another 10 minutes where she blew some of the bubbles that were still in the tub and kept trying to stretch her legs out as high as she can and in different ways like how she has seen all the older girls do. Once Wendy drained the tub she carefully climbed out of the tub, dried off and put her pajamas on just in time because Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Eclair came to the room with some important news of stuff that just happened.

To Be Continued...


End file.
